BCSB: Royal Rumber II (Part 2) (Discontinued)
by Fyrma
Summary: Number 9 was E-123 from the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. Undyne apparently got eliminated through the Second Rope, and Trunks didn't notice that. Undyne was allowed back in, as Undyne eliminated Trunks. Undyne stood proudly in the ring, as she waited for Number 10. Austin from the Wolfpack entered. He ran into the ring, and punched Undyne. Austin beat up Undyne for the entire 90 seco


The First Rumble:

Master Hand got bored of the basic one on one matches. So, he organised a 50-man Royal Rumble in the Boxing Ring. Here's the rules:

Every 2 minutes, a fighter will enter the arena

If the character gets knocked out of the ring, that character is out

Once 50 fighters enter, the winner who survives all 49 people, will earn the BCSB Smash Championship!

He set it all up, and all of the characters started to enter.

Number #1: Villager

Villager entered the Boxing Ring. Even though he is the lowest on the tier list, he will try his hardest to win.

Number #2: Shiek

Villager's eyes popped open. He had to fight the strongest on the tier list! Villager was worried.

The match started! Sheik attacked Villager, attacks coming from all directions. Villager fell down, as the counter reached 0.

Ganondorf entered the arena. He charged at the ring, but Sheik kicked Ganondorf on the ground. Sheik eliminated Ganondorf, as Ganondorf walked away.

Number 4 walked out of the locker room. It was Mario! With a cap on his head like always. he ran into the arena. Mario attacked Villager and Sheik, punches to them both. Mario ended up standing in the middle of the Boxing Ring, as he waited for number 5.

Mario was surprised. Villager started to get worried. Sheik let out a big gulp. It was Wolf! Last time he was in BCSB, was in 2012! Wolf entered the ring, and targeted Mario. Wolf attacked Mario. Punches and kicks, Wolf left Mario on the ground. Villager ran up to Wolf, but Wolf threw Villager out of the ring, eliminating him. Wolf kicked Sheik and Mario through the bottom rope, not eliminating them. So Wolf got ready for Number 6.

 **Note: The other parts will be released alongside the second rumble, so you know what's up. Meanwhile, here's the second rumble!**

Master Hand got bored again, so he set up another Royal Rumble. This time, with over 100 characters, it is truly unpredictable. The rules were different this time. This time, 4 people start, and every 90 seconds, 1 character came in, one by one. The winner would earn the BCSB Smash Championship. Number 1 arrived in the arena. It was one of the Final 4 in the last Rumble, Tyrone! Tyrone felt confident. He walked down to the ring. He got ready to fight all 99 other characters in the Royal Rumble. Number 2 came out. It was two best friends, Goten and Trunks. Them two flew into the ring, as Tyrone stood there. Number 3 came out, and it was Tails, from Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails flew into the ring, and stood there with the others. Number 4 was about to come out.

The 4 started to fight, and Tyrone fought Tails, and Goten and Trunks fought Sonic. Number 5 was just around the corner, when Goten accidentally got eliminated by Trunks. Goten was mad, and eliminated Trunks. But Trunks was not eliminated, because of the rules in the Rumble (Read the First Rumble) which is "..if the person is eliminated by an eliminated person, they are not out." Goten didn't know it, and thought he eliminated Trunks, so he beat up Trunks. He walked away, as number 5 entered.

Number 5 was, surprisingly, NiGHTS! NiGHTS walked down to the ring, only to be eliminated by Tyrone and Sonic about 5 seconds later. Trunks was on the ground, knocked out. Tyrone fought Sonic and Tails alone. He managed to throw Sonic through the bottom rope, and do the same for Tails. He stood proudly in the ring, as he waited for Number 6. Sonic charged at Tyrone, as Tyrone threw Sonic through the bottom rope, and glared at Tails and Trunks. Number 6 arrived, and it was the character that dominated last time's Rumble; Undyne. She walked down, with her Championship. She headed into the ring, gave a little kiss on Tyrone's cheek, then proceeded to kick Tyrone through the bottom rope. Undyne fought Sonic, and Tails. Number 7 entered. It was Isaac from the Rising Sun Series. Undyne got ready, and proceeded to punch, kick, and sphere Isaac. Isaac was on the ground, as Undyne threw him through the bottom rope.

Undyne waited, and Sonic charged at her. Sonic got eliminated. Tails flew after Undyne, and Undyne drop-kicked Tails out. Undyne waited for Number 7, and it was Fox. How disappointing. Undyne clothlined Fox out. Undyne stood next to Tyrone, as they waited for Number 8. Isaac got up, but Tyrone kicked Isaac out. Undyne eliminated Tyrone, which was the shock of the night. Trunks got up, and threw over Undyne. Trunks celebrated, as number 9 came out. Undyne was pretty much angry, and Tyrone was sad.

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed the First Part of the BCSB Rumble! The parts will be released throughout the month. Also, sorry if it was a little too short. I will attempt to try to extend the next part the best way I can.**


End file.
